A clone is still a girlright?
by cajun-beauty
Summary: Laura X is confused, Ms Frost hates her, people are dying and for the first time she is affected, can a certain exjerk showher the upsides of life?Hellion.X23
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I am not Stan Lee or Marvel and as such don't own X-men….though if I did half the characters that are dead wouldn't be and there would be no Decimation….

The alarm in Room 754 rang loud and clear, starting both Sooraya Qadir and Laura X awake.

"Damn" mumbled Laura as she grabbed a ribbed violet racer-back tank top ,a pair of black Mavi jeans, black sneakers and a bronze ankh charm on a gold snake chain. Kitty Pryde, Rachel Grey and Betsy Braddock had taken her shopping on Sunday although she hadn't seen the point.

"Your turn for a shower, I had one yesterday." Sooraya said while pulling her black burka over her head. Laura nodded. She headed to the bathroom and picked up the only bottle of shampoo there was, some hideously strawberry scented one. When she emerged she grabbed Sooraya's blowdryer and flicking it on began blowdrying her long black hair as Sooraya prayed for the deceased.

"When are the memorial services?" asked Laura quietly. The mental scars didn't heal as fast as the physical ones had.

"Tomorrow…" whispered Sooraya once she finished praying, "I never got a chance to thank you for going in my place, you saved my life".

"But I couldn't save his…" Laura said almost sadly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Sooraya, Laura, hurry up!"

Laura opened the door and Cessily Kincaid smiled. Cessily was wearing a mint green baby doll top and a pair of jeans. "Come on, I really don't want to be late." The three girls headed to first period Math with Ms Pryde. Laura was walking a bit behind and not really paying attention when she slammed in to someone. Her eyes traveled up from expensive sneakers, to jeans to navy blue polo shirt to dark blue eyes to black hair, Julian Keller laughed as he picked up her math textbook.

"Um…I'm uh…sorry bout that…oh…um…thanks…for saving me during…the…um….danger room thing…" she mumbled.

"Uh…no problem?" Julian said

_What happened there? It's like the battery in my brain died or something_ she thought as she watched him head in to the class and jumping bolted in so she wouldn't be late. Ms Pryde was putting some trigonometry notes on the board. She wasn't sure why she needed to be here but like everyone else she started copying it down. Surveying the class she noted that it was pretty normal sized with all the survivors in the one class. Just then the door opened and a tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes dressed in a leather jacket, long black pants and a black t-shirt slouched in.

"Kevin!" Cessily yelled as she jumped out of her desk, pretty soon Julian, Sooraya and Santo stood around him too.

"Where is Brian?" Kevin asked quietly.

"He…he's dead" Cessily mumbled to him.

"Stryker, He killed 43 other students too as well as Laurie and Jay Guthrie." Julian said angrily.

"That BASTARD and he calls himself a priest!" Kevin whispered.

"Kevin, Cessily, Santo, Julian, Sooraya, please sit down" Kitty stated calmly.

"Sorry, Ms Pryde," they mumbled as they took their seats.

Cessily smiled as she whispered, "This is Kevin Ford aka Whiter. Kevin meet Laura X codenamed Huntress."

"Hey", he mumbled, "are you new?"

"You could say that…" she smirked.

"Laura's Sooraya's roommate and Wolverine's clone/sister," Cessily explained, "She showed up a little before you left so I doubt you really met her"


	2. Conversations

A/N: This is post- NXM 27

Kevin smiled at her, "Well it's nice to meet you"

"Same to you" Laura responded.

"People, People!" Miss Pryde called.

"Sorry Miss Pryde!" they all yelled and turned forward. Laura noted that Cessily kept glancing over at Kevin. _I wonder why she's doing that… He can't touch anyone…or maybe he can touch her (Kitty would kick my ass for not remembering) _she thought smirking slightly.

"Laura do you know the answer?" asked Kitty, "If so, please enlighten us."

"No. Sorry." Laura stated simply.

Sooraya raised her hand, "Is the Sin equal to 0.9 and is the angle A equal to 49 degrees?"

"Yes, very good Sooraya." Miss Pryde smiled at her students.

Julian smiled as he scrawled something on a piece of paper. Kevin waited until Miss Pryde had left the room to do something and then he turned around and faced Julian, "Hey, dude…where's Sofia?"

"I wouldn't know" Julian said bitterly, "She left without saying goodbye but I forgot to mention Stryker's dead, Foley killed him."

"Ok, I've missed a lot!" Kevin mumbled, "Wait a sec, Josh killed Stryker but he couldn't save Laurie?"

Julian gave an almost imperceptible nod.

"Fucking bastard, I'd love to give him a piece of my mind and my powers!" Kevin mumbled.

"He's in catatonic shock…he's basically shut down" Julian said quietly.

"Even better, that way he can't react when I attack" Kevin smirked, "I came when I heard about the battle."

"It was interesting; Sooraya, Laura and Josh saved our asses." Julian commented.

"Mr Keller, Mr Ford, are you going to listen?" Miss Pryde said wryly.

"Sorry" they both mumbled.

Cessily giggled and Laura smiled, ever since helping save their lives during Stryker's attack they'd been slightly more open to her. By the time the bell for next class rang Laura had spent more time eavesdropping than she'd intended. By lunch time she'd managed to glean that Kevin could touch Cessily and that he'd been the one who had withered Laurie's hand after M-Day. Laura sat down at the same table as Kevin, Julian, Sooraya, Santo and Cessily. Laura glanced over shoulder where Noriko sat with some other students, "Why isn't she sitting with us?" she asked.

Cessily smirked, "She has issues with Julian…"

"I messed up, I know" Julian said. Laura could have sworn he looked at her when he said that.

"Um…what did you…do?" Laura asked nervously, talking to Julian always seemed to take more effort and concentration then talking to anyone else.

Julian winced, "She was on the street, and on drugs. I turned her away. But I think she's kind of cool and try not to be as hard on her as other people."

"Oh…I understand." Laura said quietly. She saw both Cessily and Sooraya look from her, to Julian, then to each other smiling but she shook it off.

Cessily turned to Kevin, "So what were you up to?"

"Oh, you know, thinking and reflecting on everything that's happened." Kevin mumbled.

"Okay, We're all glad you're back, but I wish Brian was here."

"Me too, Cess…me too" said Julian.

"Do you want Sofia to come back?" asked Cessily

"Honestly…I don't know. I think about how much fun we had together and I want her back but then I remember how she left without telling me and I don't want to see her again." Julian answered quietly.

"Well, you're gonna have to decide because I heard Miss Frost calling her about coming to Laurie's funeral."

"What did she say to that?" Julian said quickly.

"I think she said yes."


End file.
